


A Snake's Feelings || Severus Snape x Chubby Reader ||

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Depends on what you guys choose, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Half-Human, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: They say life gets brighter after meeting someone you love. They say stars twinkle the brightest when your feelings are expressed. They say you can run from love, nor can you chase it, it has to run to you.If I were to tell you to close your eyes and imagine your dream lover, what would you see? Can you hear their voice or feel their breath? Reach out in the darkness and find whose heart is beating at the same rate as yours.That's the one. That's your soulmate.





	A Snake's Feelings || Severus Snape x Chubby Reader ||

OK guys so I'm trying something new! Basically I'm going to do a full story instead of one shots for this book. I will continue my one-shot book for Snape but for now I have to get this out. I hope you guys don't mind! Anyway I would like you guys to vote on what this story should be about. I don't have many ideas but I got a couple strong ones that you guys can pick. It's simple. Here we go!

 

P. S. When I say 'Snape Snake' I'm saying that because Severus will be half snake and half human. And based on what you guys choose, he can change if anything sexual happens. ~~~~

* * *

P. P. S: this is posted on my wattpad. I'm just sending it here to get votes on what I should do for this story. Updates will only be on my wattpad at JUMIN'S BABY BOY. Enjoy!

~~~

 

Idea One:

I live in a more, isolated place.. It's muddy and rainy sometimes but that's fine, things like that can bring interesting stuff to my life. Even if I doubt it. The sky is filled with dark clouds at least that's what I can see from the tall trees. Mom says not to go on so many walks but it's good to get fresh air once in a while. I take a breath, lungs opening wide before pushing out the unnecessary air in them, the smell of dirt clouded my nostrils. It's not that bad. The pavement under my feet bothers me a little but it's natural what isn't natural is the gruff hiss that fills my ears. A shiver shoots up my back and I turn on my heel, eyes darting only to find nothing.

 

Isolated chubby girl x Stalker Snake Snape. 

 

Idea Two:

"Nii, Nii! Come on I wanna see it!" your younger brother cried, his hand clutching your own as a sigh slipped from your lips. Your coworkers give you a couple smiles to reassure you. You're not supposed to see the enclosure yet consideothe animal might be hostile but you grant your brothers wishes and allow it. At the glass you find yourself looking at a dark drape, the thing is huge and it makes you wary. A glimpse of a tail slithers away and you limp a brow as your brother presses his face to the glass in awe. You really don't see the point but he is just a kid, something as simple as a rock could interest for all you knew. You didn't care when you really should.

 

Zookeeper Chubby reader x Killer Snape Snake. 

 

Idea Three:

It's bloody, really bloody and you can taste it on your busted lips and feel it on your twitching fingers as he stands over you. A heavy frown on his lips as he holds to wide sharp blade. Your pale eyes watch as the crimson drips from the weapon. He's abusive and you've gotten used to it. Used to his words, used to his hits, used to him. It feels dull now just being alive. He roughly grabs your wrist and you wince weakly as the blood splashes out. Your gaze is foggy and you forget how strong he is until he throws your plush body on the bed and walk over. You know why he's angry, you're a cheater who deserved it. As a calming wind hovers your ears taking you to unconsciousness you miss the distinct hiss that comes.

 

Abused chubby reader x Protective Snake Snape. 

 

Idea Four:

"Come on mommy!" You cried as you ran through the trees and muddy grounds. Your heart filled with joy as she called after you. At the time you hadn't known the screaming was fear, fear that tried to warn you. Your small legs beat the ground until you found the water. You also didn't see any other animals but that was fine. You only came for one anyway. A bright smile came to your chubby face seeing a man sleeping quietly. His top half rested in the grass while the rest of him was hidden in the dirty water. Your mother quickly approached and flinched upon seeing the creature who suddenly snapped open at eye. You froze up amazed by those dark slanted eyes that trapped you in place. He then started to rise baring his fangs, you reached to him and your mother snatched you up and ran with you, ragged breathing filling your ears.

 

Innocent Chubby Reader x Harsh Snake Snape.

 

Idea Five:

Camping wasn't your thing, and you could see that now. It was hot, it was wet, and damn these insects but you guess it wasn't so bad with your friends here. A small smile came to your lips as Jamie told another idiotic joke. You knew he liked you but you would act like you didn't, at least for now. He got up a second later talking about having to take a piss or something resulting in you childishly calling him gross. He chuckled and runs off. He never comes back.

 

Demisexual Chubby Reader x Yandere Snape snake.

 

~~~

 

OK! Those are my ideas! If you have any of your own that you think would be better then comment it or pm me. Once again for the people in the back.

 

I WILL BE UPDATING THE SNAPE ONE SHOTS BOOKS. I'm just a lazy scum lololololol.

 

One last thing, sorry if the descriptions suck, I'm better when it comes to just writing it...

 

-A

 

 


End file.
